The Fall of Hogwarts
by Jessica Lee
Summary: Harry Potter has faught Voldermort, Dementors.... But never 4 hyper Muggle girls.... Travel back to the first year... With some new twists ;D R+R
1. The Fall of Hogwarts

A/N: I don't own the HP chars. All the rest I do. Well only Solana and Jessica. The rest of the rest belong to themselves, so don't sue unless you **absolutely, positively under any circumstances** sue me. Even then, don't. lol You won't get much!  
  
Chapter 1. The Platform  
  
Solana and her friends, Liv, Sarah, and Beth all stood at King's Cross- Station. "Platform 9 and ¾," Sarah repeated. Solana nodded. "I don't think there is one," Beth said rubbing her arms. Liv was looking bored and cold. "Well, we asked our parents for this long leave. Now what else should we do?" Solana groaned. "I suppose we could go through with it," Liv said finally "-Packed with Muggles of course," a red haired woman said, pushing her children along. "Muggles! There's our chance!" cried Solana, grabbing hold of Beth, who grabbed Sarah, who grabbed Liv, and in a chain they proceeded to follow them.  
  
"So now what?" Liv asked, after getting on the platform. The chill starting to leave. Tons of people varying from 11 years old to 17 were swarming a red train. "Let's get on the train! Duh!" Sarah said, moving towards a compartment. "Yeah!" They all ran towards the train. Once sitting down they realized something. "We don't have tickets!" Beth said loudly. Solana clamped a hand over Beth's mouth. "Quiet! Just act like you have a ticket!" Solana hissed. Just then, the blond haired boy Solana had seen earlier came in. "I'm going to sit here," he announced in a thick British accent. "You do that," Liv replied to him And he proceeded to do so. But Sarah shot out her leg, and took up the seat. He looked angry. "Look, there isn't anywhere else to sit!" he said, starting to sound angry. He went to try to sit next to Liv. Liv leaned over on the seat. He blinked, and tried to sit next to Beth, who laid down. At last, he tried to sit in the corner where Solana was, and she let him. Only to squish him. She got a few elbows in the back and a few British insults thrown at her, but she stayed rooted to her spot. He kind of made a nice cushion. Well. A bony cushion. Later on, the boy finally left and the girls exploded into laughter. "Hey that was fun!" Sarah said happily, looking out the window. "We should do something," Beth said, boredom in her voice. "Let's do something to the guys," Sarah offered. Solana brightened. "Do you have any perfume?" she asked, grinning evilly. Sarah, Beth, and Liv pulled out their luggage, and produced some bottles. Beth pulled out Forever Amber and Liv pulled out Vanilla Essence. Sarah pulled out Lovely Lilac. Solana nodded, and she pulled out Enchanting Rose.  
  
"Okay now what we need to figure out is-" Solana was saying. "We should the nail the windows shut so that they can't let the smell out!" Sarah interrupted. Beth nodded. "Um.... Yeah! Okay Liv, Sarah, here, use these so you can look official, and then you can say something smart to appear in authority, and nail the windows shut. Beth," Solana said, looking in charge. Beth's eyes widened. "We are going to make some scent!" Solana cried out happily. Beth nodded. Later on the train, it was obvious that Sarah and Liv had carried out their mission. The train stunk! Here's what happened. Liv and Sarah went off into the first compartment after them. Beth and Solana crept back towards the bathrooms. "I've never been inside a boy's bathroom before." Beth protested. Solana sighed. "So? C'mon! Lets go!" she said, pulling Beth's arm. Solana poked her head in, to make sure no one was in. Then she and Beth went in. She sighed, pulling out **TONS** of paper towels. "What 're those for?" Beth asked. Solana looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, with an extra arm. "To get the soap out! And not all over the place!" she said putting the towels under, and starting to push all the soap out, once this was done, she produced a soapy, soggy mess. Beth caught on, and copied. Meanwhile: Sarah and Liv pulled on pointy hats and put on cloaks. Sarah looked at Liv then giggled. "I think we should put green paint on!" said Sarah, starting to laugh. Liv looked confused then laughed. They decided not to, and took out a hammer and nails out of a bag, and proceeded down the compartments, explaining, with silly stories that they "absolutely, positively, must, under any circumstances, NAIL THE WINDOWS SHUT." Back in the Bathroom: "Now the fun begins!" Solana said, opening a bottle of perfume, and poured it in the soap holders. They did this four times, then something happened that they did not intend to happen. "Ssh!" Beth hissed. Solana listened. "OY! Crud! Someone's coming! In the stalls!" She picked up the paper towels and put them in a bag; they could be useful later. They made a quick and feeble attempt to clean the mess, then went into the stalls. "Yeah, and they were giving Malfoy trouble! We should try to meet them!" a boy was saying. "Possibly, I didn't like Malfoy, he seemed too.... Too snotty," another boy was saying as they entered another stall. Solana motioned to Beth under the divider, and they made a run for it. They got back to the compartment and sat down. When Liv and Sarah arrived a few moments later, they shut the door quickly and locked it. "Well, at least we'll have fresh air," Sarah giggled. Liv opened the window, then sat down. "So how did it go?" Liv asked. Just then they saw two boys, a dark haired boy and a red head, run past holding their hands as if they were burning. Solana and Beth leaned back with calm, pleased looks on their faces. "Oh, I think it went quite well," they said at the same time. A few hours later, the train started to slow, and the people on the train, pounding on their windows, realized the train had stopped. "Let's go!" Solana said, grabbing her stuff, and they made a run for the door. They all were the first out. "First years! Come this way! OI! Harry Potter you come with me!" a tall man said. "That must be Hagrid," Beth said. Sarah nodded. ~*~ EOC~*~ 


	2. The Great Hall

A/N: I don't own the HP chars. All the rest I do. Well only Solana and Jessica. The rest of the rest belong to themselves, so don't sue unless you **absolutely, positively under any circumstances** sue me. Even then, don't. lol You won't get much!  
  
Chapter 2: The four of them followed the trail of other First Years over to Hagrid, who quickly told them that they would be crossing the lake. Solana shrugged. Sarah and Beth shuddered, and Liv was half way down to the boats.  
  
"OI! Liv wait for me!" Solana called, tripping over her robe (she wasn't used to wearing them). "Steady on!" the dark haired boy she and Beth had seen earlier was trying to steady her. She nodded, then continued running down to boats, and promptly sat down in one. Hagrid was obviously having trouble getting the first years down there.  
  
"Psst! Liv! I think we should do some pranking," Solana whispered. "I don't think so," a lazy, drawling voice said. Liv and Solana turned. A blond boy, (Solana's 'bony cushion') flanked by two, large and ugly boys stood there, arms crossed. "Why not?" Solana asked indignantly. "Yeah!" Liv pitched in. "Because, I just wouldn't.. And if you keep this up, I'll personally make sure that you get expelled!" the blond boy said. "What's your name anyway?" Solana asked, starting to look angry. "Draco.. Draco Malfoy." He said. "Well. That sounds like a vampire name. But still, I doubt that you have much power at all to get us expelled," Liv snapped.  
  
  
  
Hagrid was coming down, and stopped the other First Years. "GO SOLANA!" Beth and Sarah were crying in unison. "OFF OF HIM!" Hagrid roared. Solana rolled off of Draco, and stopped hitting him. Obviously, they had had a disagreement. Crabbe and Goyle had run off, scared of Liv. Solana cleared her throat and stood up, attempting to dust the dirt and other debris off her robes. Draco sat up, looking a little dazed. Crabbe and Goyle peeked through the bushes, then came out. Everyone was shocked. Draco finally stood up, after a few moments of silence. "I demand an apology!" he said angrily. Solana raised her eyebrows. "No," she said simply. Hagrid took a step forward. "For both of yer sakes I 'ope yeh two get separate 'ouses!" he said, pushing the two of them apart, and putting them in the boats. Solana glared over a boat at Draco, then faced Liv, Beth, and Sarah. "You were great!" Sarah said happily. "You should have seen his face!" Beth said, smiling. "Yeah! I don't think his daddy can protect him from you!" Liv said. Solana smirked.  
  
They arrived in the Entry Hall, half an hour later. Professor McGonagall made her normal speech, then lead them into the Great Hall. In a nervous line they waited for the Hat. After the Dream Team, Draco, and a lot of others were sorted, it was time for our Steam Team to be sorted. "Olivia C." Olivia walked up slowly to the hat, and sat down. The hat made no noise. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow, and pulled her to the side. "Solana G." Solana walked up and the same happened to her as Olivia. "Beth K." Again the same thing happened. A few murmurs and whispers were heard. Professor McGonagall smiled thinly. "Sarah L." Sarah stood up, and walked over. Her face was a little white. 'What would happen if we got caught?' she thought. The hat was placed, and the answer was none. "Katz P." A girl with knee length blonde hair and steel blue eyes walked up. "SLYTHERIN!" She smiled and walked down.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore stood lightly. Professor McGonagall went over to him and whispered something. "All right.. The Head of the Houses please pick a student, since, after all, the Hat is not working." Professor McGonagall laid a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Gryffindor," she said simply, and pointed to a table. Professor Sprout picked Beth. Professor Snape pointed a finger at Solana. She gave an inward sigh of relief, this year was going to be so fun. This left Liv for Ravenclaw. They sat down at their appropriate tables. Solana sat down right next to Draco, grinning broadly. He glared at her, and she raised an amused eyebrow.  
  
  
  
The rest of the dinner went on peacefully until dessert, when Solana announced she was tired, and slyly took out a few pieces of ice out of her tea, and as she walked past Draco, she slipped them down the back of his robes and ran off. Draco shrieked a long length of words, most of which were not polite. Solana sprinted down the steps to the Slytherin portal, then realized she didn't have the password, so she sat and waited..  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Sarah sat at the Gryffindor table, feeling quite bored with them. She made very little contact, and then had an idea. She collected a few items off the dessert trays, and some of the condiments left on the table from the dinner course, and began to mix them up. "What are you doing?" a bright red haired boy asked. "What's your name?" Sarah asked. "Ron," he replied. Sarah nodded in acknowledgement. "Where I come from," Sarah said, un-screwing the lid to the tobassco bottle, and dropping some onto some ice cream, "we make this treat, and it has lots of exotic foods in it." Sarah picked up some lemon and dripped it in. She noticed a dark haired boy staring her. "Can I have some?" he and Ron asked. Sarah smiled cruelly. "Certainly. But I have to add some stuff to make it the best it can be," she said, ripping up some wax flower petals, then put in some shaved lime, added pepper, ketchup, mustard, chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and a little cherry on top. She stood up, reached into the flower pots, and took out two handfuls of dirt. "Here you go," she said, sprinkling the dirt. They of course didn't see it because they were talking. She faked a yawn, and then said, "Hey, I'm tired, I'll talk to you guys later." She waved then walked off.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Beth sat down rather quickly, and looked around the table. She didn't really recognize anyone, because the books didn't mention many people from Hufflepuff. The desire to ambush Hogwarts was too powerful for our young hero. Halfway through the dessert course, after being interupted by the gagging noises from the Gryffindor table and the shrieking from the Slytherin table, no one noticed that Beth had slipped under the table and begun to untie peoples shoes and re tie them their chairs. She got at least four peoples' chairs done, then popped back up. She threw a few pastries at them and ran. She heard the thuds of people falling over as she left towards the Hufflepuff portal.  
  
At the Ravenclaw table..  
  
  
  
Do not think our other young hero was not making mischief. She 'accidentally' knocked over a bottle of mustard on a dark haired girl and then apologized profusely. Later on, she took two bottles of chocolate, and stood up. "In honor of where I come from, I will need to practice a very sacred ritual. I need volunteers." Several people raised their hands. The teachers turned a blind eye to them, not caring at the moment, as they were in deep discussion. She nodded promptly, uncapped the bottles, and ran down, with them upturned over the volunteers' heads. They started to shriek with shock and fury. Cold chocolate dripped down their faces, heads and backs. Liv was giggling maniacally as she dropped the bottles at the door and ran to her portal. They all had the same problem. No password. Pranking was to be done.. 


	3. The chapter of the 3rd

A/N: I don't own the HP chars. All the rest I do. Well only Solana and Jessica. The rest of the rest belong to themselves, so don't sue unless you **absolutely, positively under any circumstances** sue me. Even then, don't. lol You won't get much!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
if you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends." Solana sat back on her heels. "Hmmmm so how would I achieve my end? I won't. but what should I do right now?" Solana looked at the wall.  
  
Gryffindor  
  
Sarah looked around the entrance, the Fat Lady stared at her. "I'm a Gryffindor, really. You can let me in" She tried talking to her. The Fat Lady shrugged. "Look, I need in. My stuff is inthere, and if I have to sleep out here, the least you can do would be let me get my stuff!" Sarah shouted, she was getting mad now. "You can not sugar puff me!" The Fat Lady stated. Sarah stared at her, slightly afraid, and resolved to sit down and think of a way to get back at the portrait.  
  
HufflePuff  
  
Beth looked at the painting in disbelief. 'A broomstick? With a. Yellow Badger on it?' she thought, staring in disbelief. Having always been excellent at guessing passwords, she decided to think about this. "Quidditch!" she exclaimed. The portrait swung open. She smiled to herself. She stepped into the very yellow common room. 'YUCK! This room is hideous! It's too yellow. almost too bright to look at.' She thought putting up a hand to shield her eyes from the yellow room that seemed to be glowing... She pulled out her cell phone. 'Technically this shouldn't work, neither should any of our other gear. BUT! I found away around that." She called Sarah, who picked up right away, and called Solana right away, who then called Liv.  
  
"Hello? It's Beth."  
  
"Hey! I can't get in the common room" "It's easy Solana. What's your portrait?"  
  
"There is none. It's a blank stretch of wall."  
  
"EeEEw. Well try something horrid and gross."  
  
"Ours is a Fat Lady" (a shrill scream heard in the background saying "I AM NOT FAT!!! I'm BIG BONED!")  
  
"Sarah. Try Sugar Puffs."  
  
There was a pause, when Sarah had obviously said "Sugar Puffs"  
  
"I'm in!"  
  
"Good! Now.. mine is a Raven, puffing out its chest. likes its proud. and its in a blue room.." "Olivia. That's easy! RavenClaw pride!"  
  
"I'm IN!"  
  
"Great. WHAT AOUT ME?!?!"  
  
"Whoa! Solana! Calm down! Try. "Bloody Baron" Ok?"  
  
"YAY! I'm IN! I'm IN! It's. all a wonderful evergreen green!"  
  
"Uh. lucky you. Mine is a disgusting glowing yellow."  
  
"Oh yeah! Well mines a really weird deep red!"  
  
"Mines a wonderful shade of blue!"  
  
"HMPH! Well I'm gonna fix up this place.. Bye guys!"  
  
"Bye Beth!" they all said, hanging up.  
  
Slytherin  
  
'Wow! This place is cold.. but cool. I have to say cool. oh. shoot.. which way is the girls' rooms and the guys' room?' Solana thought. Solana trudged up the left set of the stairs. Oh well. She dragged up her suit cases.  
  
'Stupid people.. I have to drag up my own stuff. 5 suit cases!' She started pulling them all up. With great relief she found an empty bed, and put her stuff next to it. and began to un-pack.  
  
Finally she got all unpacked and got changed into her pjs.. A tank top and long pants, green with lots of little yellow ducks on them.  
  
RavenClaw  
  
Olivia found her luggage and began to drag them up the right stairs (no pun intended). 'Hmmm. I need to work on some plans, this whole common room looks quite dull..'  
  
Gryffindor  
  
Sarah left her suitcases in the common room, and went to the guys' rooms. "I wonder what's in their suitcases." Sarah went into the boy's room and began to look through their trunks. "OOOOOH!!! Harry's gotta a. eeeeew." She shut the trunk immediately. She went over to Rons. "Whoa. look at all these trinkets!" Sarah pulled out a deck of cards and the wand.  
  
EXPLODING SNAP Playing cards.  
  
The card package read. 'Neat-o! Now.' she thought, and she took them out of the packaging and began to shuffle them. she looked at the wand. 'It needs a make over.' She brandished a bottle of 'Nuclear Green Goo' nail polish. And then, she began to paint it. 'He should like that. It glows in the dark too!' she thought, capping the bottle, and putting it back in her pocket. She went back over to Harry's trunk and took the hideous picture, and pocketed it. Just then the cards exploded. She jumped. 'Oops' She put everything back and ran to her room, got in her pajamas and got into bed. She looked in her suitcases for a pen, and took the picture out of the frame, and began doodling on it.  
  
Back in Slytherin  
  
Solana began to look through the people's stuff. still not getting she was in the guys' room. "DUCKY SOCKS!!!" Solana yelled. 'Oh wait. Why would he be in the girls' room?' she thought, and shrugged it off, seeing to her delight a pair of black leather pants. "EEEEEEEEEEE!" she squealed with delight. "AAAAAGH!" a startled voice half yelling, half surprised said. Solana froze and slowly looked up. "M.Malfoy!" She squeaked. Draco glared at her, taken by surprise. "Put. Those. Ducky. Socks.Down." He said slowly, and with much venom in his voice. Solana did as she was told and slowly stood up, and for some reason put her hands on her head. "Now. When you leave this room, I suggest that you forget you ever saw those, and live each day, knowing that I will kill you if anyone but you knows about those socks."  
  
Solana nodded. "Now. Go, Draco I'm going to bed."  
  
"WHAT?! Solana was it?  
  
"Yeah. don't over use it."  
  
"Well, this is the guys room.."  
  
"Oh. Ohhhh. OOOOOOOH!!!"  
  
Draco having had enough of this, stormed out of the room, mumbling under his breath. A few minutes later, a long haird blonde girl came in, looking mildly interested. "Yes? Can I help you?" Solana said, strapping some stuff together and putting them in her suitcase. "Yeah. Need help?" she asked. "Sure! That would be great!" Solana said looking up for a moment and then continued to pack. She came over and began to pick things up and put them in a suitcase.  
  
"My name is Katz by the way." Katz said zipping up Solana's last suit case. "Solana. Nice to meet you. Would you be able to help me carry these out?" Solana said picking up the largest suitcase and began to drag it toward the door. "Sure!" Katz grabbed a few and started to drag them down the stairs. "What's in here?! These are so heavy" Katz said, grimacing from the weight. "The base of our 'behind the scenes' of an evil company. Selling chaos.." Solana said in a low voice. Katz stared at her. "Well.. basically its just the stuff we use for our Steam Team." Solana answered her, they were now in the girls room.  
  
"Thanks by the way! I'll unpack tomorrow." Solana said waving to Katz who got into the bed next to her own.  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
HufflePuff Common Room  
  
Beth fell asleep on the couch after a *very* long night of remodeling. "AAAAAII!!!!!" A dark haired girl at the stairs yelled. Beth opened her eyes, rolled off the couch and rolled under it. "WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR ROOM!?" The girl screamed. Beth heard other foot steps coming down the stairs. "AAAACK!" "OH MY GOSH!!!" "ITS BEAUTIFUL!" "ITS RUINED!" Beth smiled to herself. The room now had a light floral scent, many of them recognized from the train. The room was still yellow, but with bright pink and purple flowers with bright neon green leaves painted on the wall. Lava lamps on high tables in the corners of the room. The couches were moved around, and a glass coffee table (where'd that come from?) sat in the middle of the room. Little white daisies bordered the walls by the ceiling. The floor, instead of stone was now a bright orange color. The couches were shaped differently as well. glued to the wall, near the light switches to the lava lamps, were Pez Machines, only they were reconstructed, to dispense gum. A HUGE purple and green flower rug was on the floor, and. the doors were removed and in their place were beaded curtains. Beth heard one girl start to cry. "It's alright Cho. Its alright"  
  
Great Hall. Breakfast time 9:00 am  
  
Everybody was dressed properly. Except for the Steam Team, who came to breakfast in their pajamas.  
  
Slytherin Table  
  
"Hey Katz!" Solana went over to her and sat down rubbing her head. "Hi Solana. Why aren't you dressed?" Katz asked. "Cause, I am. I always go to breakfast in my pjs. Apparently. You guys don't." Solana said, surveying the room, spotting the rest of the Steam Team she waved them over. A trail of 3 other pajama clad girls walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
Draco glared at them, then turned around on his seat to glare at Solana from across the table. Katz smiled at him. Solana made a face, shoved some toast in her mouth, and picked up her lemonade, swallowed it. And watched with cool delight as it refilled, she whispered to the Steam Team something, then beckoned to Katz to follow them. As Katz got up, Solana handed her the glass of freezing cold lemonade, Katz looked confused, until Solana very slightly pointed at Draco. They walked past. A shrill shriek emerged from the table. Katz giggled and The Steam Team drug her from their spot. They left the Great Hall giggling and laughing, and a strange noise behind them was yelling "GET BACK HERE!!! GET BACK HERE!" "HAHAHA! Ya know what Katz, I think you made Snape mad."  
  
OUT BY THE GREAT LAKE  
  
"It has come to our attention, Katz Potter, that you have helped our leader." Sarah began, after they stopped their fighting and sat down. "Yeah." she said quietly. "So therefore, we must give you the chance, to join our ranks.." Sarah continued. "Really? That's cool!" Katz said loudly, only to be quieted by a few looks from the Steam Team. "This isn't fun and games until you can accomplish the initiation" Olivia said. "Initiation?" Katz echoed. "Yes. It has come to my attention that you have great potential. Would you like to take part?" Solana asked. "Y-yes" Latz saod eagerly. "Great! Steam Team! Huddle!" The Steam Team broke away from Katz and bunched together a little ways away, whispering.  
  
They came back. "We have made your initiation course. Beth has remodeled her common room. The HufflePuff common room that is. We have come to a vote that we least like Snape, and Draco. So here's what you have to do." Sarah said, with a professional voice. "You must break into the HufflePuff Common room.. Then, you must get a pack of gum." Beth said proudly. "Then when in potions, give the pack to Solana .. And the rest, you have to figure out. the main thing is." Olivia said, as if she knew it by heart. "But, this will be timed, starting tomorrow at breakfast.. You must annoy Snape, and sabotage Potions Class . And have it done by the next class! that's the main thing!" Solana added. 


	4. The 4th Chapter

A/N: I don't own the HP chars. All the rest I do. Well only Solana and Jessica. The rest of the rest belong to themselves, so don't sue unless you **absolutely, positively under any circumstances** sue me. Even then, don't. lol You won't get much!  
  
CHAPTER 4.  
  
The rest of the day flew by pretty quickly. The Steam Team made a note to Katz and themselves to lay low that day. Lunch came around and by now the whole school was expecting something. "Already we are suspected. Maybe our intro was too.. Much?" Sarah asked, as she passed Solana in the hallway. "Nooo. we better hurry. the broom lesson is next. and I sooo badly want to mess that up." Solana said starting to run. "WAIT! What about laying low?" Sarah asked, catching up. "Who cares? This is too fun!" Solana squealed catching view of Harry and Ron and Hermione. "Uh. Solana. What are you going to do?" Sarah asked, spotting them too. "Coat hanger. see. you do this" Solana vividly explained the concept of a coat hanger, and Sarah agreed to help her.  
  
"OW! You dummy!!!" Hermione yelled, after getting hit in the head, causing her to drop her books. "I'm the dummy?!" Harry yelled back "You both are!" Ron yelled at them both, rubbing the back of his head. Solana and Sarah slowed to a walk after hitting them and caught up with Katz. "You guys are great at this!" Sarah and Solana nodded "Yeah. experts usually are." They said jokingly. "Hey guys, I want you to meet, Jen. She's one of my best buds!" Katz said happily. Solana and Sarah nodded "Nice to meet you" they said sticking out their hands. Jen did so as well.. They passed Liv and Beth.. Who had brought two other members of the Steam Team, who had just arrived. Jessica Lee and Ashley.. "You brought them here?" Solana asked, surprised. "Yeah. I figured they shouldn't miss out on the fun! Anyway! See you at dinner!" Beth, Liv, Jessica Lee, and Ashley left.  
  
Out on the field was like being in a war zone. Once Madaam Hooch left was the worst!  
  
"Maybe if that fat lub would have given this a squeeze, maybe we would have remembered to fall on his fat ass" Draco drawled. "Give it back Malfoy!" Harry yelled. Solana stepped between them. "Draco. Hand over the broom, you could poke some one's eye out!" She made an attempt to grab the broom, missed and landed on the ground. "MALFOY GIVE IT HERE!" Katz yelled, at Draco who did in fact try to kick off. At this time Harry let out a yell of surprise as his broom shot off into the air. Jen tried to as well, but passing Draco, he pulled the broom back, and she slipped off. Most the students roared with anger and went to help Jen and Solana. Sarah, comforted the now hysterical Hermione. Draco **did** kick off this time, his broom took off from the ground, with Katz hanging on for dear, dear life! Solana glared at Crabbe and Goyle who were laughing. Solana and Jen looked at each other and nodded. Just then a shrill scream came from Hermione, causing Sarah to look up. "GO SOLANA!! GO JEN!!!" She started yelling. Crabbe and Goyle were trying to get away, from the harsh broomsticks Solana and Jen were using as hitting sticks.  
  
At this time Harry and Draco came back. Harry holding the Remembrall and Draco was half carrying, half-dragging Katz with him. Solana and Jen stopped hitting Crabbe and Goyle and ran to Katz. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" They cried at the same time. Jen was making her hands into fists. Solana raised her broom threateningly.  
  
"N-Nothing.. WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" Draco yelled, dropping Katz accidently . spotting Crabbe and Goyle who were looking quite un-happy. "We just er. showed them the other uses of broom sticks." Draco glared and walked off. Jen and Solana bent over Katz. "Yooo hooo!" They called. No answer. "Katz! Wake up now! Or. OR ILL BE REALLY MAD!" Jen yelled, the three of them didn't even notice when Professor McGonagall came and got Harry. "Jen, step aside, I have a thing that should wake her up." Solana said softly, looking at Katz, she pulled a little piece of paper with a strong smell to it. She held it under her nose for a second. Katz blinked open her eyes. "Eeeew! That's sick! Why'd you do that?" Katz exclaimed sitting up. "Cause, you weren't waking up." Solana said, helping her up. "Oh. Well you wouldn't want to either if you slipped off a broom at a slightly higher then usual height!" Katz said, smiling at them. "Oh well, let's go wash up for dinner." Katz said after a short silence. "YeaH!" Jen and Solana said together.  
  
DINNER TIME  
  
A special little table. Not short, but not as long. Was set up in the Great Hall, the rest of the students shied away from it, as if it were evil. Solana and Katz came in, sporting really awesome, cool, rocking combat boots. Jen came in, wearing completely cool, knee high black stiletto boots. Sarah and Beth were wearing regular shoes, as was Liv. Ashley wore boots similar to Jens and Jessica Lee wore HUGE platform sneakers. They all wore matching, knee length, black cut off shorts, fishnet stockings, and tank tops that read "I'm strange, deal with it." They sat down at the table, all the students were staring at them. "What? I didn't find any black cloaks at Target ok!?" Sarah yelled at them, they looked away quickly.  
  
Dinner, much like the time before Flying Class, went by rather smoothly..  
  
Gryffindor  
  
Sarah went back up to the common room to do her homework. "Hey! Thanks for being there for me today." It was Hermione, she put down a HUGE stack of books down and sat opposite of Sarah. "Yeah no problem.." Sarah was looking at her Transfiguration Homework. Her 'notes' weren't any good. Partly because she didn't know what it was and the larger Part, they were almost all drawings. "Hey, do you need help?" Hermione said, leaning over the table looking at Sarah's papers. "Yeah. That would be good.. I would have asked some one else, but they all went to bed, and this is due day after tomorrow" Sarah said sadly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Well here..."  
  
RavenClaw  
  
"Nighters!" "nighters! Oh.by the way. Why did we have to dress up like this?" Ashley asked Liv. "Cause. It's fun. Anyway.. Nighters.." Liv answered, closing the curtains on her bed.  
  
HufflePuff "AAAAH IT'S RUINED!!!" A girl started crying the moment she came in the Common room. Beth sat up on the couch. "I think it looks nice." She said indignantly. "YOU! You DID IT DIDN'T YOU!?" scream the girl staring at her with horror showing in her eyes. "No. No I didn't. Here, you've had a very eventful night, you need a hug!" Beth said holding out her arms. She walked forward. Beth grabbed her arms and whispered in her ear "You let on any rumors and Ill make life much more complicated..  
  
Slytherin  
  
"Ok. Katz and Jen, you can't help each other. remember?" Solana whispered. The 3 of them were sitting in the common room chatting about the initiations they would have to do.. "Well I cant run on that time!" Jen hissed. "Well, yeah. That's why. you gotta get Professor McGonagall's Time Turner. Pull a Hermione on everyone." Solana said, shrugging. "So we both have the same time limit?" Katz asked. "Yes. Starts at breakfast tomorrow.. Ends at the next class. so.. roughly an hour.." Solana said, nonchalantly. "That's tough!" Jen said, loudly. "I know, but you should be able to come up with these plans, and be able to carry them out in a short time." Solana said reasonably. "You know we are messing up the books." giggled Katz. "And the boys bathroom" Solana added. "What books? And. OH MY GOSH! You've been in the boys bathroom?" A disgusted voice said from the stairs. "DRACO! You surprised us!" Solana said, looking over the back of the couch. "Yes, well I'm a very surprising man." Draco said coolly. "Man? Maybe a sneaky boy. But deffinately *not* a man.." Jen said, measuring him up. "Well, you're not exactly the most womanly female I've ever known either." Draco said sourly. "I never knew some one could have soooo many hair care products in one space. Let alone a *male* " Solana said coolly. Draco shot her an acid like glare. "And in any case, how long where you standing there?" Katz inquired. "Long enough to have some hard evidence for Dumbledore! " Draco said pleasantly, he turned and went back up the stairs. "Wow. he's gonna look great in those leather pants" Solana said softly. "Huh?" Jen stared at her. "SOLANA! This is no time to be talking about leather pants! He could rat on us! Oh and yes... He will." Katz said almost angrily and on the last part, her voice turned dreamy. "You two are gross. You know that?" Jen asked, disgustedly, she turned back to their plans. "Yeah.. But." Solana sighed, and turned back to look at their plans as well.. "You two know what to do. Starting at the Slytherin table when I see you.. I will have some toast ready." Solana stood up. "The rest you do, is on your own." She waved to them goodnight and went up the **right** stairs.  
  
Breakfast.  
  
"Hey ST members in training.. Here's your toast. The quicker you see me in the hall and give me the stuff. the sooner you're a member. but if I don't receive the items, and or see the results by the end of Potions. You aren't in. OK?" Solana was telling them, handing them toast. "Okay" they said quietly, turned tail and ran the other way. Solana leaned over to Sarah, "I sure hope they remember to cover up their trails. 


	5. Chapter the 5th chunk

A/N: And no, the rest of the characters aren't mine. They are JKRowling's. So don't sue me. And I'm not making any money off of this, so don't worry!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jen ~~~~~~*~*~*~*~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Jen sped out of the Great Hall, panting slightly. She waved Katz off then thought of what to do. "P. M's office. Or would she put it in. Wait! If I have to be back at the next class.. Hmmm.. If I use the time turner I could get extra time!" She took up running to the 5th floor (A/N: I'm saying that's the Teachers Office floor). She tripped up on the fake step on the stairs once, from loosing her train of thought, seeing Katz run up the stairs on the other side, skidding to a complete stop at the top stair, because it was starting to move. Jen regained her composure, dug out her leg, and ran down the halls on the 5th floor. "Okay. Gotta be here somewhere." she murmured.  
  
"NO! I told you that they are planning something..."  
  
"Any proof?"  
  
"I have a source."  
  
"Is this your **last** source?"  
  
"Well. Yes. But he's never **lied** "  
  
"Severus. I understand you dislike most of them. Why? When one of them are from your own House?"  
  
"Simple, Albus! They are going to get points taken away."  
  
"Pity. I saw great potential. Maybe as actresses. They are hiding something, I'll give you that."  
  
Jen leaned away from the door. "Oh well no time for that. Where is her office?" She thought, she turned around. On the door behind her was a lion. She grinned. Jen's grin faded when she tried to turn the doorknob, and it didn't budge. She looked around, knowing Snape and Dumbledore were across the hallway and could come out at any time didn't make it any more easier trying to get it. She looked through the keyhole. Nothing. No hints on how to get through. "Think, Jen. Think!" she yelled at herself. "What did McGonagall always have." she sank down to the floor, hoping against hope that Dumbledore and Snape wouldn't come out. "That's it! A hairpin!" she thought gleefully. she pulled out her own hairpin and stuck it in the keyhole. Almost instantly the door swung open, she went in and shut the door just in time. The door across the hall opened, she heard footsteps and hushed voices. "Professor Snape! What on earth are you doing hovering around my office door?" A shrill female's voice called from down the hall. Jens hand froze on the desk drawer. "Oh.no." she thought, then desperately flung open the drawer, and found it. A shimmering (A/N: I'm also making up this new gadget. no comments (unless you liked it) from the peanut gallery please!) glass rose. The sunlight caught in it and made rainbows in the office. "This has to be it!" She thought franticly, hoping that Professor McGonagall didn't have any secret admirers who liked glass. Jen flipped the rose bud over, a soft ray of pastel colors whipped through the air. Jen gasped. 'Tiny Faeries!" She thought with delight. The Faeries reassembled themselves on the tip of the rose bud, making a pastel rainbow. "Answer us a riddle and we will help you out of your trouble." They sang squeakily. Jen nodded, looking around, praying McGonagall was scolding Snape.  
  
"What is greater than God,  
  
More evil than the devil,  
  
The poor have it,  
  
The rich need it,  
  
And if you eat it, you'll die?"  
  
Jen thought about this. "Nothing is greater then God. Nothing is more evil then the devil. The poor have it. They have poverty, but that doesn't fit Ill get back to that. The rich need it. Generosity! Especially to me!" she thought, laughing to herself. The Faeries swayed, causing a sea of color to wash the room. "NOTHING! And if you eat it you'll die.. Hmm.. Poison. nah. nothing if you eat nothing you'll die.. The rich need nothing.." "Do you have the answer?" the faeires inquired. "Yes. Yes I do. There is nothing greater then God. Nothing more evil then the devil. The poor have nothing, the rich need nothing, and if you eat nothing you will die." Jen said proudly. The Faeries chatted happily to them selves and then said "Ok, time is yours." Jen smiled and decided to pause time.. As fast as she could she ran down the stairs and to Dumbledore's office. "Oh crud. what's **his** password." she thought despaired.. Jen knocked the rose bud and the fairies came out. "Another problem mortal? Do you seek more help?" Jen took her time this time. "Yes. And I will answer your riddle."  
  
"A king had three sons. He needed to figure out which son was going to inherit his kingdom so he gathered them all together. He gave each of them an identical room and a gold coin. He told them that whoever bought something with the gold and filled the room the fullest would get his kingdom. The first son bought hay and filled the room about half full. The second son bought feathers and filled it almost all the way. The third son bought only 2 things and they both could fit into his pocket. He inherited the kingdom...what did he buy?"  
  
Jen thought about this for the longest time. "A match and a candle."  
  
The Faeries sang with delight, and took her back to the time she wanted. Jen watched Dumbledore go in after hearing the password. She was brought back to the present. And. Time was un-frozen. "Must work quickly.." She thought. "Roachsuckers" she said, the gargoyle moved aside, and she entered. It was a fairly nice office, but she wasn't here for enjoying.. "Invisibility cloak. Where would he put it?" she thought, looking around the room. "Probably folded in on itself. With a note on. the.. Desk!" she ran forward and began shuffling through the papers on the desk.  
  
The Invisibility Cloak rests upon the highest shelf. If you are a student do not be deceived for this cloak hides itself. There is no map only my memories. Locked in a safe place, where only the most cunning can find. That is what the letter said. Jen put it down. "AHA! In the fourth book..." she went over to the tall chest in the far corner of the room. Carefully slipping in a hairpin, and unlocking the door, she pulled out the map.  
  
I see you have found my memories. locked in a sphere, how will you find the right corner of my mind???  
  
Jen looked unhappy. Time wasn't paused, and it was flying by. She turned over the parchment. It was the map! She smiled. "Silly ol' Dumbledore." she thought, climbing up the chest, swinging over to the shelf, finding the cloak she grabbed it, and jumped down. After this, she fled to the Potions class entrance.  
  
Katz Katz waved at Jen and sped towards the HufflePuff stairs, the stairs she was on though, started to turn. She stopped very luckily at the top step, she looked down and felt sick. She could literally see probably over 100 miles down. Not in details but she could tell it went down very far. It swung around, until it landed on the HufflePuff level. She ran up to the portrait. "Hmmm." Katz stared at the bright yellow Badger (who now had tiny little daisies painted on him, and whenever Cho comes by, she starts crying) on the broom stick. "Quidditch!" she stepped through the portal. "Gum.. where would the gum be??" She said outloud, very quietly, spotting a sleeping figure on the couch. She crept along over to the pez holders stapled to the wall. "Hmm interesting" she thought, taking the pack of gum, and heading back over towards the portal. Once outside, she ran towards the Potions class.  
  
Potions Class Entry 9:28.am  
  
"Very good Jen." Solana was saying, taking the cloak. "Hey!" Katz said, quite out of breath. "Did you get the gum?" Sarah asked. "Yes. here" she said passing it to Sarah, who passed it to Solana, who went in the Class room. "Jen! Psst! Did you make it in?" Katz whispered as they passed each other. "yeah!" Katz smiled.  
  
Potions Class (In progress) 9:36 am  
  
**PoP*** PoP** **PoP** Solana sat back in her chair, blowing bubbles. "Would you stop that?" Hermione asked loudly. "Does it annoy you?" Solana asked, smartly. "No, it annoys me." Draco said from in front of her. "Oooh.. I'm sorrry Draco." She said, with fake tone of sincerity. With one fluid motion she pulled out her gum, and smeared it in his hair. Noting to herself, how soft it could have been (A/n: Dudes, I'm changing his hair style, to spikey. I don't think an 11 year old would spend all that time slicking back his hair. Spiking (my personal fave way for guys to have their hair) is much more realistic) if it didn't have soo much gel in it. "AAAAAAGH!!!!" Draco screamed, pulling at his hair, he swung around.  
  
Katz POV  
  
After Solana winked at Katz, she took off, Snape was down by Draco and Solana, trying to pull them apart. Katz, went up to the chalk board, that was filled up with a complex bunch of symbols. She began erasing them, and in their place wrote  
  
OH My! Doesn't Snape have the most greasy hair in the world? And oooh my! Such a LARGE nose!!! She mixed up his papers, and went to go sit down. Solana, now sporting a bloody nose, shot Draco a death glare. Draco glared back, with his black eye, and bleeding lip. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And no, the rest of the characters aren't mine. They are JKRowling's. So don't sue me. And I'm not making any money off of this, so don't worry!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dinner Time 5:00 pm  
  
It came to the attention of a group of girls who were in big trouble that Valentines Day was approaching at an alarming rate, the days flew by. "We should do something. Something to perhaps rectify this situation?" Sarah suggested as they sat under a tree, by the lake. "Why? Why bother trying to make up for anything?" Solana asked her, picking at a strand of grass. "No! No you aren't going to mess this up. You wont!" Lavender cried, they hadn't noticed her standing there, her books lying at her feet, apparently she had dropped them. Solana and the rest of the Steam Team rose to their feet, Lavender shrank back. "Or what?" Katz asked, raising an eyebrow. "B- Because! I'll tell Draco!" Lavender cried, squaring her shoulders. "Oh." Solana said, pausing "So?" Lavender screamed, then ran off. "I wonder how long it will take her to remember she left her books?" Jen asked, picking a few of them up, screwing up her face in disgust. "Oooooh!" Sarah' face lit up, she had opened a pink frilly book. "WHAT?!" The Steam Team huddled around her shoulders. "Read!" Sarah exclaimed, her face glowing with glee.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary, Today Draco looked at me! IT WAS SO WONDERFUL! I love Draco, Draco is so awesome, and his hair is perfect, or it was until the incident today in Potions, those new girls are creepy. I plan to muster all my courage and talk to Draco about their plans, I'm going to spy on them, Oh well, I must go for now, I hear some one coming.  
  
-Lavey  
  
"So, do you realize if we copied all this." Katz was skimming all the pages "Goo goo sick stuff, we could have her, black mailed for life!" she shut the book, breaking the Steam Team out of a cruel trance, each of them imagining the different uses for the diary. "Yeah. Good point." Beth took out a pencil. "No, not write them down! Photo copy them!" Jen and Katz exclaimed. "No, I know. This is a camera" Beth opened the book and began clicking the pen. Amazed everyone waited and watched, keeping a look out for anyone coming. The pictures were taken, and everything was put back into Lavender's bag. Solana grinned evilly. "I'll deliver this. Personally." She said, taking the bag and swinging it. The Steam Team laughed. "Right, but we aren't going to be able to meet here anymore." Sarah said, waving her hand. "True, lets meet at that abandoned hut by the forest." Olivia suggested. "That isn't abandoned.." Katz said laughing. "Who lives there then?" Olvia asked, her eyebrows were knitted together. "Hagrid." "Oh." There was a pause.  
  
"Well that's no good. I mean, how can he even fit in there?" Laughing was heard.  
  
Later that night:  
  
"Lavender?" Solana called, looking around the common room. "She isn't in here, try the girls' house." Draco said, sitting up. "Oh. How nice of you to wait up for me." Solana said smiling. Draco made a face. Solana closed the space between them rapidly. "Oh Drakie dear. I was afraid she already had gotten to you!." She jumped on his lap, grinning. Draco's eyes widened. "Oh you don't need to be scared, dear. Its alright." Solana winked. "Wha?" Draco stared. "Now Draco, its simple, whatever Lavender has told you. Should be a lie. And unless you want some. rumors around the school, you best keep your mouth shut. I know her plans." Solana got up, and walked over the fireplace. "How could you know?" Draco gasped. "Because. Frilly Pink diaries are not the best places to keep secrets." Solana said, turning around, and handing him a jar of peanut butter. He stared at it and then at her. "What's this for?" Solana smirked. "That's special bubble gum, no amount of charms or potions or spells can remove it. But, a long known trick is to use peanut butter. Or, you could do the evil, and cut your hair." Solana grinned, Draco's face paled. "Oh well.. Goodnight!" Solana headed for the stairs. "Wait.. Why do you have Lavenders bag?" He asked, standing up. "Oh. She left it at our meeting place today." Solana ran up the stairs, before he could say anything else.  
  
"Lavender, I think you forgot something." Solana sang, jumping on her bed. Lavender sat up, wide eyes and staring. "GIVE THAT TO ME!" She yelled, grabbing the bag away from Solana, who shrugged. Lavender was going to reach inside her bag but stopped short. "what did you do to it?" she asked cautiously. "Nothing. Its just exactly how you left it." I said smiling. She glared and poured the contents out over her bed. She sniffed delicately. "You've." she stopped, holding up her diary. Solana bit her lip, a muddy hand print was on the cover. "I did not.. We had to pick it up and put it in the bag didn't we?" Solana asked, making it sound true. "Well. I suppose so." Lavender's eye twitched. Solana got up and went to the other side of the room to discuss something with Katz and Jen.  
  
That morning:  
  
A lot went on the night before.. And in the end Lavender Brown was forced to participate in a prank on Draco. It started out, Solana and Katz went out the common room very early. "We have to wait at the breakfast table, and wait for Jen and Lavender to do the rest." Solana led Katz a few chairs away from the center where Draco always sat. "For safety reasons" Katz and Solana had agreed earlier. A few minutes later a feet dragging Lavender and a cheerful Jen arrived, shortly followed by Draco and his two friends, and a few other people from other houses. Jen's bag held the key of the prank. 


	7. The 7th Chapter

A/N: And no, the rest of the characters aren't mine. They are JKRowling's. So don't sue me. And I'm not making any money off of this, so don't worry!  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
It was when everyone was in the Great Hall that they did finally put it into motion.. It was cruel Prank. Perhaps the worst yet.. In some ways at least. Lavender saw the signal then turned to Draco. "Draco." Was all she said, she punched him square in the jaw. It was part of the negotiation.. While the two fell off their chairs and were trying to cast a spell on the other , Jen took out of her bag, a cup identical to the regular ones. Glue was placed on the bottom, and an odd liquid poured in the cup, Jen placed it exactly where the other one had been. And with special training no one noticed.. No on e noticed that Katz had sprinkled an insane amount of pepper on his food either. The two finally sat back up, and everything else appeard normal. After a few glares, Draco went back to eating. His face grew slightly purple, and he went to get a drink, but his cup was stuck. He pulled and pulled, and finally it gave, the slightly steaming liquid splashed on his robes. He screeched. Jen and Katz rose at the same time, pretending to be upset, and threw their water at him, only Snape was striding down, and Katz' water splashed on him instead. Solana, her head knocked when Draco had stood up, knocked her over, she tried to get up, but it was too late, a foot struck her side, she rolled out of the way, and Snape had tripped, the water on the ground, and the way Draco turned, had made him slip and fall over too. Lavender was shocked, and she went to steady Draco, but he pulled her down too. Solana finally stood, but a small hand grabbed her ankle tripping her again. Solana kicked, but the hand held firm, but in a few minutes, a perfect aimed kick, the hand released and she went to sit down, giggling to Katz "Oops, that wasn't meant to happen." A student who was late, carrying a plate of jello, and a few bananas tripped on the water, squishing the contents on Lavender who screeched, trying to stand up. Snape, having finally shoving off three students, stood up, his clothes had food and water all over them, and a banana squished on his head, glared at all the students and stalked off. With much relictance, Lavender rolled off Draco, and began to cry, her robes ruined. The other student ran off, seeing Draco glaring at him. Draco, poor poor Draco. He and Lavender were given detention by Snape, who was boiling mad. Although it was obvious that fate had saved the Steam Team's Slytherin members. Snape refused to believe them. "No, I saw it.. Lavender and you. You started it, and they.. They tried to help you Draco." Snape said angrily. Lavender sniffled. "But, you aren't going to take house points away are you?" Draco asked, staring at Snape. Snape shook his head. "Dissmissed, you will need to be with Filch, he will tend to the rest. And you three, will be awarded 5 house points each." Snape left them.  
  
Later that Afternoon  
  
The Gryffindor members and the Slytherin Steam Team members met at Hagrid's hut. "Well, that certainly improved your image." Sarah said happily, "But what about mine? And Liv's? And Beth's? And Ashley and Jessica Lee's?" she asked, leaning against the gate. "Well, I have talked to Jessica Lee and Ashley, and Dumbledore, it seems they have wanted to leave, and so, tomorrow they will.. It is sad of course, but perhaps it is for the better.." Solana said. "Well.. That just leaves us the same as we were." Katz said, picking at some paint on a crate. "Yes, it does.. We need to start thinking about allies here." Sarah said wisely. "How about strengthening our ties with the Dream Team?" Jen suggested. "Or being a little nicer to Draco and Lavender?" Sarah shot back. Katz and Solana sighed. "It's a bit more complex then that... We have Lavender under our control, Draco has no control, over anything." Solana said slowly. "But the Dream Team would be a valuable addition." Katz said, waving her hand for emphasis. "True.. But they are not cut from our fabric. Though, the Twins are.." Sarah said, leaning back against the hut. "Eeew." Katz said in an undertone. "I know. But it can't be helped, between our skills and theirs, the school will by ours." Solana said happily. "But. Dumbledore. What bout him?" Jen asked, leaning against a crate. "He can't stop us.." Solana said calmly. "But. How?" Katz asked. Solana looked at Sarah then back at Katz and Jen. "Promise not to tell anyone." She said slowly. "Promised." Katz and Jen responded. "Right then. We're Muggles." Solana said. Katz and Jen stared. Solana shrugged, "Oh well, you're welcome to leave us, but you have promised not to tell anyone." Sarah said. "How.. How did you get in?" Jen asked, raising her eyebrows. "Simple.. But that is not relevant.." Solana said, standing up. "Right then. No we want to stay." Katz said smiling.  
  
Dumbledores office:  
  
"DUMBLEDORE! I have never seen such students! With barely any skill in transfiguration!" Professor McGonagall said, pacing. Dumbledore stared at the collection of teachers that assembled before him. "Yes, but they excel in Potions." Snape said, leaning against the door frame. Professor Sprout shrugged "They seem to be doing fine with me." Madam Hooch frowned "They can't fly very well right now. Of course, they haven't been up since the first lesson." "They do very poorly in my class." Flitwick said sighing. Dumbledore shook his head. Hagrid cleared his throat "They great n' my class" he said smiling. "So, they happen to be poor at all the things that are the most magical. And excel in the. Lesser Magical things." Dumbledore said simple. Snape frowned. "I teach magical things!" he said angrily. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "Well.. Katz Potter and Jen, seem to be fine in all of the subjects." He shuffled through some papers. "True. Perhaps you've let in a bunch of. Squibs?" McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Yes, that seems reasonable. But then why didn't the hat speak?" Sprout tossed in. Dumbledore stood. "Now now. No need to rise problems with them, they seem like they want to do something with their abilities.. I suggest if you have major problems assign some tutors and help them.." Dumbledore pushed them out. 


	8. Ashley hates 'It! Nothing to do with th...

A/N: And no, the rest of the characters aren't mine. They are JKRowling's. So don't sue me. And I'm not making any money off of this, so don't worry!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Slytherin Common Room:  
  
Katz, Jen and Solana sat in the common room, the other Slytherins avoided them. Draco was sitting alone in a corner. "Hmm, shouldn't we go somewhere more secure?" Katz whispered to Solana. So then it was agreed to meet in the library. "Ok, here's what I have." Solana rolled out a long stretch of paper. "For what?" Jen asked, staring at it. "Well, I'm tired of our portal being un marked." Solana said, pulling out pencils and markers. "You two figure out what to do, I have to make a phone call." Solana said, pulling out a cell phone. A few minutes later, Beth, Liv and Sarah arrived. "Ok. You three, will need to start working out the Valentine's Day prank, get the outline and what we want accomplished.. Meanwhile Katz and Jen and I are working out. A change in decoration." Solana smiled, and pointed to another empty table.  
  
"Right, I think he should be wearing a purple dress.." Jen suggested. "Yeah! With a pink frilly apron!" Solana giggled. "Oh! And you know those mob caps? That! With pink frilly oven mitts holding a cookie tray!" Katz smiled. "Yeah! And we could have it say "Our darling Voldermort." Jen and Solana giggled. "Aged 35!" Katz smiled. So they set to work, adding little frills, ribbons and buttons, and lace. The purple dress looked like satin, it was pretty, or it would have been if they weren't having Voldermort wearing it. "Hmm, delicate purple slippers, some lipstick and some blush and eye shadow?" Beth said leaning over to have a look. "YEAH!" The 3 Slytherin girls giggled all at once. Beth gave them some makeup, and they used it.. "Ok, we have to make it look like a Wizard photo. Any ways to make it move?" Solana asked. Jen bit her lip. Katz shook her head. Hermione choose this moment to come in the library. The other half of the Steam Team hid their plans under some large books. "What is that?" Hermione asked, as they tried to hide the portrait. "Er, something.. Look can you help us?" Solana asked haltingly. "Sure." Hermione giggled as they un-rolled the paper. "We need you to make it move so it can look like a Photograph." She continued. "What on earth are you going to do with that?" Hermione stared. "Personal enjoyment. Now, can you help us?" Katz said quickly. "Sure can." Hermione took out her wand. "Mobilpicta!" She said waving her wand, and the photo began to wave and smile. The Slytherin girls smiled. "Thanks 'Ermione!" Solana shook her hand. Hermione raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "No problem, I'm going to go now." And she left. "Now, a spell that can't be moved.. Lets look in the directory!" Solana walked over to a shelf. "Where should we look?" Katz asked, walking over. "I dunno." Jen followed them, looking at the books. "Ask the librarian. No wait, don't. There should be a book right around here, at the end of the isle." Katz whispered, walking down the rows. "Right here!" Jen exclaimed, Solana and Jen rushed over to look. Jen flipped open the book to the Index. "Perhaps, it would be under." Jen was looking at the page. "Sticky!" Katz said laughing. "Or stay." Solana suggested.  
  
"What **do** we want to accomplish?" Sarah leaned over the table and looked down at the blank piece of paper. Beth bit her lip in thought. "I'm not sure." Olivia frowned. "I know! Let's just put whatever we think up next and put it down on paper." Beth smiled. "Good idea." So the three bent their heads over their papers and wrote.  
  
Dear Santa: I want Lavender to BE scared. I also want Draco embarrassed. I want Professor M, to be shocked and outraged at Ron. I want Harry to fall head over heals in love with.. Pansy Parkinson. I want Cho to meet a 'new' guy and not know. I want Ron to be upset with mysterious letters in his bag and for him to dress up as Cupid. Love Beth  
  
I want Draco to stay away from us. I don't want Hermione hurt cause she's cool, and I want to have Professor Snape to fall in love with Professor M. I want there to be an upset at lunch and dinner and breakfast. I want big hart decorations and big bugs flying around on the hearts. I want all the owls pink and red and purple. I want the Ravenclaws to hate HufflePuff for some weird reason and I want the whole school drunk on pumpkin juice and them to play truth or dare and be really scared -Sarah  
  
I want mayhem. I want lots of decoration and preparation. I want the house colors switched, new coat of arms, and I want there to be new house names. I want Dumbledore to mysteriously start wearing kaki shorts and Hawaiian shirts and sunglasses. I want there to be a new dress code.  
  
And for there to be music and dancing every Monday night.  
  
Food fighting every Friday.  
  
Teachers day off no school on every Tuesday.  
  
Singing on Sunday  
  
The Sitting Standing Strutting and Scuttling as the only way of transportation on Saturday.  
  
Guys Tutu night every Thursday.  
  
And of course. Wedding Wednesday. -Olivia  
  
And that concluded everything. They passed the letters around giggling all the time. "Hmmm. I think this day of the week thing is pretty Catchy. Wedding Wednesday. Clever!" Sarah said approvingly. "Yeah that was where like they would be a wedding each week, Dumbledore would pull names out of a hat. Both girl and boy, then they would have a 'fake' wedding and have to be like a couple, and care for a child, that is available for adoption if they wanted to." Olivia giggled. "Sounds fun, but what if we have to get married?" Sarah asked, her eyebrows raised. "Dear Santa? That's funny. I like the idea of the secretive writing. Cho and Ron fall in love, without know it was the other person! And maybe there could be a costume assignment, and Ron would **have** to be a Cupid." Olivia hurried the subject along. "Nah. I was thinking in those letters, Cho would love Cupids, and yeah." Beth spoke up. "Mmm. I'm not sure how this Professors in love would work, I mean it is funny, but I'm not sure if it would work. The drunk on Pumpkin Juice and Truth or Dare does sound fun, and could be arranged." Beth looked around the library. "True. Hmmm, we'll work on decorations tomorrow, then the day after we have to have everything in place, otherwise it won't be done in time." Olivia sighed. "I sure hope that's enough time." Sarah frowned. They put the papers on the table, and began to sketch elaborate pictures. Olivia was in charge of the decorations. Sarah was in charge of arranging the drunk pumpkins and truth or dares." And the colored Owls And Beth. Beth was in charge of negotiating the 'Days of the week' idea.  
  
Solana and Katz and Jen had a lot to do on their own. What the other three had just planned was simple. Solana, Katz and Jen were planning ahead, way ahead to October 31. "Yeah, we need to do something to Quirrel. We need to lock him up. Polyjuice. Polyjuice potion, just like in the fourth book how that guy and his mom swapped places." Katz said, while they were collecting the books off the shelf. "Yeah. That would work. But we have to do what Hermione did." Jen said, flipping throw a book. "Yeah. We do don't we. That's. Stupid. I'll get **my** ref book!" Solana raced off. A few minutes later, Solana returned, out of breath and she was carrying 4 books. "Wha?" Jen asked, bringing a stack of books to the table, while Katz was rolling up the smiling and waving picture of Voldermort. "The Harry Potter books." Solana smiled, slapping them on the table. "Er, are those the books that have that spell?" Solana asked, as Katz and Jen were looking through them. "Yes." Katz handed Solana the portrait. "Ok. Well I'll look through these." Solana stashed the portrait and opened the 4th book. "Ya know what. We gotta get us one of them nifflers." Solana whispered. "Yeah, we do." Jen replied. "You know. We can save Cedric. We can make sure that our House still remains the House Cup winner. And Quirrel can get to the mirror. Harry wouldn't be a hero!" Exclaimed Solana. "Er. Right then, I don't think you are going to find much in there, only the theory of it. Try book two where they actually make it." Katz said, flipping through a few pages. "Here! Here it is!" Jen shouted happily. "Ssssh!" the rest of the Steam Team hushed her. "Right then, but here it is. Katz and I will work it, seeing as we are the only ones who can." Jen grinned. "Sure." Beth said, writing something down quickly. "Try chapter 11, page 184." Katz said smiling. "k." Solana flipped through to Chapter 11 page 184. "In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Harry, Ron, and Hermione signed her list; they had heard that Malfoy was staying, which struck them as very suspicious. The holidays would be the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and try to worm a confession out of him.  
  
Unfortunately, the potion was only half finished. They still needed the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin, and the only place they were going to get them was from Snape's private stores." Solana read out loud. "So, hmm. How would we go about getting that?" Beth asked, the other Steam Team members had stopped to take a break and help the Slytherin Steam Team members. "An injury. And more polyjuice?" Sarah suggested. "What?" Olivia asked, staring. "Well, one of us, Gryffindor and Slytherin only, Cause those two share the same Potions class, also, the more of us in one room is better." Sarah replied, waving her hands for emphasis. "Right! I get it!" Beth pitched in. "It should be Jen or Katz that is injured, stays in the Hospital Wing with the Invisibility Cloak, then they could polyjuice, or transfigure a pillow into themselves, and make it so it looked real, and asleep. Then they use the Invisibility cloak, and slip into Snape's office! Perfect!" Sarah chirped.  
  
So then it was planned. The Polyjuice plan **and** the ST V's prank were both to be put in motion **That** day. 


	9. Draco and Hermione forever and ever and ...

A/N: And no, the rest of the characters aren't mine. They are JKRowling's. So don't sue me. And I'm not making any money off of this, so don't worry!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"I figured, we better split up the Steam Team into two groups, so each can be made more even." Solana announced, as the Steam Team walked outside. "Sounds fine to me." Beth said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Right then. Beth, Katz, and I, the Steam Team still." Beth and Katz walked over to Solana. "Olivia, Jen and Sarah, you will have the nickname Scream Team, you'll cause the most screaming right now." Solana gave them a wink.  
  
The next Day:  
  
"We should try to get, Hermione's help for the potion." Katz said, as they walked the grounds around the Lake before breakfast. "That wouldn't be wise." Beth objected, leaning on a tree. "NO! It would be perfectly wise!" Katz said, sitting down. "Beth, is right. Hermione is too good right now. She doesn't have the inspiration. She'd probably rat on us, seeing as she's gotten too close already." Solana said calmly, bending slightly, her hands on her knees. "You three, where are you companions?" Draco drawled, stepping out from behind a tree, wand in hand. "Oh no, I do believe he wants to perform the Veritas curse on us." Solana snapped. Draco made a confused face. "How do you know about that?" he asked, staring. "The real question is. How do **You** know about it?" said Katz, arms crossed. "I know some.things." Said Draco, he had excellent skills in timing his words. "I'm sure that's all you know Draco. If it isn't I wouldn't like to be you." Katz stepped forward. Solana and Beth grinned, and stepped back. "Now, tell me, all that you heard. Or I'll have to do. something." Katz leaned closer to him. "I won't tell you." Draco glared. The last thing he saw was Katz' fist.  
  
Draco's eyes opened, 3 faces peered back at him. "What happened?" he asked quietly, then sat straight up. Solana and Katz pushed him back down. "You. Didn't tell us what we wanted." Solana smiled. Draco rubbed his head. "Well, tell me where I am at least." He murmured. "In the hospital wing. Katz has a good aim ya know." Beth laughed softly.  
  
Meanwhile: Olivia threw a pencil across the room, and it hit Cho Chang in the head. "OW!" Cho rubbed her head, and turned to see who threw the pencil, but Olivia had gone under the table. "Don't worry Cho. I think I'd like to. Cho would you go to the Valentines day dance with me?" A males voice asked. "Well, I don't know, I. I don't want you to think I don't have options. Cause I do. I, I'm honestly considering not wanting to go. These things take time, and there are only 2 days left." Cho answered, Olivia pulled a paper off the table and started drawing. She would have to hurry to have all the decorations done by tomorrow. As the night grew on, the stack of decorations under the table grew, and the level of annoyance Olivia was feeling while Cho and this mystery guy snogged was at an all time high. At last her patience snapped. She crawled out from under the table, a freezing cold water bottle in hand, and stalked over to the couch, and poured it all over them. They immediately rolled off and hit the ground. "EEEEEEEEEAAKK!!! OWW!!" Cho yelled, zipping her cloak. The guy kinda just sat up and looked around, dazed. "You two should go to the Astronomy Tower at least!" Yelled Olivia. "It's you! You're the one who. OH!" Cho stood up, and wiped wet hair out of her face and stalked out of the room. "Hey cutie" the guy stared at her. Olivia glared, and threw the water bottle at his head.  
  
Sarah was going to have little difficulty if all went well. She went to the secret passage way and tickled the Pear. The door swung open, and she went inside. The House Elves ran to greet her. "Hello! Need anything?" one extremely cute house Elf asked, swaying on its feet. "Sure! I need this nights dinner, to only serve pumpkin juice. No... Butter beer..." Sarah smiled. "Is that all?" the house elf asked, blinking its big eyes. "No, I need you to serve Butter Beer for two days straight, and add to the potency." Sarah nodded. "Is **that** all?" The House Elf asked again. "Oh, and some coffee cake maybe?" Sarah asked hopeful. "Sure!" and they scuttled off. Sarah would only need the students and teachers extremely drunk, to get them to play truth or dare, her job was done.  
  
"Dumbledore Sir. I wanted to do something special for Valentines Day. You know something. Nice for a change. Music. Dancing." Beth sat down on a chair. Dumbledore took a deep breath. "You know your reputation isn't exactly. Clean." Dumbledore said, frowning. "Yes, Sir. But I intend to just put up decorations and hook up some music!" Beth smiled, pleadingly. "Fine. I don't suppose there could be a lot of harm in a. Dance?" Beth nodded. "Well, you have my permission, if you keep it in the Great Hall." He waved her off. Beth took off towards the Great Hall. Unfortunately it was lunch time, and she wouldn't have as much time. Olivia was standing by the door, holding a large bag. "Everybody out!" they both yelled on the count of three. Nobody moved, only stared. Olivia rolled her eyes. "GET OUT NOW OR I WILL DO SOMETHING MEAN TO YOU ALL!!!" She yelled raising her fists. The students from all the houses started running. Once the Great Hall was empty, the two girls set to work. Jen came in a bit later, and offered to help with the levitating to the higher places in the room. The other two girls gladly accepted.  
  
Meanwhile, Sarah, began to drag three buckets of dye up the stairs to the Owlery. When she got up there, she put them down, her back ached! The owls stared at her in interest. She smiled cruelly. She went over to the White Snow Owl, who hopped onto her arm. "Hedwig." She led her over to the buckets, at this moment Hedwig went crazy, squawking and trying to nip her. "YOU STUPID OWL! GET IN THE BUCKET!" Sarah cried, at last, shoving the Owl into the water, only for a second, but it worked, Hedwig flew out bright pink. She sighed, and went to the next owl. By the end of the day. Every owl was either red, pink or purple. And her clothes were spattered with the color. With much thought, she had brought extra clothes. She changed into them in the Bathroom (down the stairs!) and then, destroyed her other clothes, dumped the remaining dye (there wasn't much) out the window. And eventually put the buckets back into the kitchens.  
  
Katz and Jen were working on their plans to work out the bugs.  
  
The Very Next Flying Lesson  
  
"Alright students I expect more flying less disruption!" Hooch called, hovering a little above them. "Now, do what we were doing last week. Hold you hand over the broom and say "Up" At this time the broom should rise, then mount the broom, and kick off, hover and then land. Do that 5 times then we shall try something new." Katz watched nervously. She was the one to get 'injured' and if she didn't do it right, she really would get injured. Jen was to help this along. Katz stepped to her broom, eager to have this over with. "UP!" she yelled, the broom flew up to her hand, she mounted and kicked off. She soared into the air, the wind un-did her loose braid. "AAAAAAAAAACCKKK!!!" She screamed, trying to brush the hair out of her face, and yet hold onto the broom. She sped out of their view and lowered to the ground, and jumped off, landing, and arranging her self to look sprawled. "AAAAAA-" she cut herself off.  
  
Solana heard her cue, breaking everyone out of a trance. "I'll get her!" And 'Up' she went. She flew, with much skill around out of view, took her time, and managed to make it look like she was dragging Katz back. "I'm afraid, she's injured!" she cried. Hooch glared. "I'll be the judge of that!" she went over and began to examine Katz. She walked over, faking concern, and went to cry on Draco's shoulder. Draco, stared at her, but stood still, he still had some peanut butter in his hair. "Draco. You missed some peanut butter. and you **still** have gum in your hair." She whispered. Draco sighed, and shoved her off. "Yeah, thanks to you. Tell me how it works!" Draco said loudly, a few students glanced at them, then back at Katz, who was being 'stretcherd' away. "You just put it on, then let it sit for a while. But it will be hard to get all the oil out. If anything it will just get your hair softer." Solana shrugged, and walked over to Jen, who was pretending to be upset. Draco frowned.  
  
Beth, Jen and Sarah went back to working in the great hall. That Dinner, everything looked. Girly. Hearts off all shapes and sizes hung everywhere, and the table cloths were bright. Bright blue.. Bright red. Bright green. Bright yellow. Sarah and Jen and Beth were upset that the special table they had was taken away a while ago. Eventually they sat down to their regular chairs. Solana and Olivia collected the rest of the ingredients to the Polyjuice potion. That night, Solana slipped Jen the cloak, who moments later said, she was tired, and left the Great Hall. Draco walked in past her, and sat down heavily across the table from Solana. She noted his hair was bubble gum and peanut butter free, but it looked oily. "Solana. How do I get the oil out?" He asked urgently. She smirked. "Awww. Draco. You're asking **me** help for **your** hair?" she asked pleasantly. Draco glared. "Only because you got me in this problem first! Now, tell me!" He hissed. "Tonight, under that tree, by the lake, bring your stuff in your bathroom, and Ill help you." Solana got up, and left the Great Hall, stopped in the Slytherin Dorms, to get some paper and a pencil from her stuff, then went out to the Tree to write.  
  
The evening came and went. It was that 'night' and Draco was in the bathroom, gathering up his stuff. "Hey Drac.. What are ya doin'?" Goyle asked, scratching his head, staring at Draco. "Nothing." He murmered. "Why are you leaving Hogwarts?" he asked, screwing his face up. Draco stopped, and looked at him. "What?" Goyle shrugged. "I thought you were leaving."  
  
"Why would I leave?"  
  
"Well you're taking your stuff."  
  
"This isn't all my stuff Goyle."  
  
"Yeah, but it's most of your stuff. So." Goyle was silenced by a glare from Draco.  
  
"It is not most of my stuff. It is some. And I am not leaving." Draco shoved the last bottle into the bag and left the bathroom.  
  
Solana was humming to "Freak Show" by Stretch Princess on her head phones. She was trying to finish up a bit of her fics she had brought with her, so she didn't notice that Draco had come up behind her, and was watching. "When I feel like a reject from the Freak Show kicking up white trash from the sidewalk, listenin' to the sad songs on the radio, I wanna go home.. Gimme back my car keys and stereo.." She dropped off, sensing some one was there, and she turned around. Draco was grinning. "Oh, it's you." She turned off her cd player. "Yeah. It's me." He sat down, and held open the bag and began to take out the items. Solana was starting to grin. "You have more hair care products then anyone I have ever known." she giggled. Draco rolled his eyes. It took a half an hour to get everything set up, and looked over. "Hmmm. You could try these three, mixed up, and that should take the oil out." Solana handed him three bottles. Draco bit his lip. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm positive." "Thanks." "No problem. Now, please leave." Solana went back to pick up her writing, but Draco had already picked it up. "Ugh, give that back, and go!" Solana grabbed it back. "What is it? Homework?" He sneered. "No Draco. Its not homework. Its stories, and I don't think you'd enjoy them." Solana stood and yawned. "Bye bye." She waved him, and he left. "Ugh, he ruined that." Solana put the James Bond sound track to the World Is Not Enough, and started singing.  
  
"I know how to hurt  
  
I know how to kill  
  
I know what to show  
  
And what to conceal  
  
I know when to talk  
  
And I know when to touch  
  
No one ever died from wanting too much  
  
Chorus:  
  
The world is not enough  
  
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love  
  
And if you're strong enough  
  
Together we can take the world apart, my love  
  
People like us  
  
Know how to survive  
  
There's no point in living  
  
If you can't feel the life  
  
We know when to kiss  
  
And we know when to kill  
  
If we can't have it all  
  
Then nobody will  
  
Chorus  
  
I...I feel sick  
  
I...I feel scared  
  
I...I feel ready  
  
And heaven prepare  
  
Chorus  
  
The world is not enough  
  
The world is not enough "  
  
Anyone listening would have been scared. It wasn't her singing. It was just the words! 


	10. Katz Rules! Nothing really to do with t...

A/N: And no, the rest of the characters aren't mine. They are JKRowling's. So don't sue me. And I'm not making any money off of this, so don't worry!  
  
CHAPTER 10 Later that evening Solana, Katz, Jen, Sarah, Beth, and Olivia crowded around a table in the now empty library. "Tomorrow's it.. Dumbledore said yes to Days of the Week program." Beth smiled and was launching little bits of paper around the room. "And, Tomorrow, is Monday.. **and** tomorrow is Valentines Day.. **And** We need to get the letters in place.. Scream Team, you will work on Rons letters.. The Steam Team will work on Cho's." Solana passed out papers then added "Remember, the goal is , make Ron fly around the great hall as a cupid.." The 6 girls lapsed into silence, heads bent over paper, and writing quickly.  
  
Dearest One, You don't really know me. But I know you. I've watched you when you haven't been watching. I really like you ( And I want to know if you like me too. Leave a note in the crack near the stairs. Yours forever, Your secret admirer.  
  
Katz grinned and set her quill down.  
  
Dear Ronnikins. I like you. I really really like you. Might you like me too? Over time I think I could reveal to you who I really am, but I can not bring myself to tell you who I am right now, when this relationship is yet to be had. -Your Secret Admirer.  
  
Jen frowned. Then shrugged and put her quill down.  
  
Dear Ron, You are the love of my life. Although I am not sure I can trust myself to tell you who I am. I believe this is the only way that our relationship could work. Right now at least. I know this is rather hard for you to understand, but I need you. I need you to help me, through writing back, just letting me know that I, I am appreciated even though you don't know who I am. Love always, Your Secret Admirer  
  
Solana, Katz and Jen switched letters and read them over.  
  
Dear Admirer, Hallo! I'm replying to your note, it sent shivers up my spine to know that some one might like me the way you seem to like me. I know this is odd, but.. Could you give me a hint? Only if you can though of course, -Ron Sarah felt sick. Not only did she not believe in love really, but writing **Rons** love letters! Bleh!  
  
Dearest Admirer, I wish I had a name that could fit your kind and personal beauty, although I am not sure who you are, you are special to me. This is very thoughtful and nice for you to do for me. But I wish I could have a hint of who you are? I understand that you might not feel confident to reveal yourself, I understand, it's just, it would be nice. Loves, Ron  
  
Beth sipped on a drink she had brought in, and traced the little water beads on the table where the can had been a minute ago, and read over her letter.  
  
You- I'm going to be simple about this. I do not care who you are, because I think I know who you are too, I've been looking everywhere for some one who looks at me shyly, and I have not found one, I want to know who you are, because these letters are special to me, and I want to thank you in person.. I would do anything. -Me  
  
Olivia, Beth and Sarah swapped.  
  
At long last, Sarah and Katz stood. "We will be using Solana's Cho letter." Katz sat back down after annoucing this. "We will be using Beth's Ron letter." Sarah sat down. "Er, about the dance, we need a play list, we got everything else in order, we just need the music." Jen said looking around the library. Solana pulled out her lap top and opened it for all to see the play list they would be using. "You see, this is what I will be needing to play loud music. Because the main three things I like in life, are 1. Beating up Draco.. 2. Loud music, and 3. Things that go BOOM.." Solana stopped off at everyone's stares. "What? I do!" she said irritably and opened up winamp.  
  
"Wow. That's long." "Well, actually Katz, it's only 200 song files." "Yeah... But these are weird songs." "OooooOh! Look! Nelly Furtado!" "No Nikel Back!" Solana stared at them all. "Well it's my brother who downloads them! I can't tell you which ones he does.. And doesn't. Well I could. But I won't." The rest of the team sat back down. "Ill have it hooked up by tomorrow." She said happily. "Classical music first though?" Katz frowned. "Why not? Most of them are remixes with lots of bass." Solana shrugged. "Oooooh bass." Liv looked ecstatic. 


	11. The Playlist

A/N: None of these songs are mine, they belong to who they belong to, and I don't think I'm getting any money off of this, so fear not extremely legal people! No need to sue me!  
  
Trans-Syberian Orchestra - Christmas Eve Sarajevo (12-24)  
  
Orchestral Artists - Mozart: Elvira  
  
Madigan Piano C  
  
Final Fantasy VII-Aeris's Theme (Orchestral) Trip Hop & Acid Jazz & Trance -  
  
Orbital - Hackers Starting Theme  
  
Trans-Siberian Orchestra  
  
Beethoven's Last  
  
Mozart - Piano Concerto  
  
DJ Gnu - Mozart 2000  
  
Classical music - Chopin : Piano  
  
concerto No. 2  
  
homeworld - Imperial Battle Music  
  
Homeworld - Platoon Main Theme  
  
Atomic Kitten - Its Ok  
  
Atomic Kitten - Turn me on  
  
Atomic Kitten- See Ya  
  
Atomic Kitten - Whole Again  
  
Ace Of Base - Everytime It Rains  
  
Ace of Base - I Saw The Sign  
  
Abandoned Pools - The Remedy  
  
Amanda Marshall - Everybody's got a story  
  
Alien Ant Farm - Smooth Criminal  
  
Britney Spears - Overprotected  
  
Avril Lavigne - Complicated (WHOLE SONG!)  
  
03 Avril Lavigne - Sk8er Boi  
  
Baz Luhrmann - Everybody's Free  
  
Blue Cantrell - Hit Em Up Style  
  
Badly Drawn Boy - The Shining (The Avalanches)  
  
Beasty Boys - Super Disco Breakin'  
  
bon jovi - it's my life  
  
Berlin - Take My Breath Away (Theme)  
  
Beastie Boys - Track 6  
  
Cowboy Bebop - BAD DOG NO BISCUITS  
  
Chris Isaak - Wicked Game  
  
Cowboy Bebop Movie OST - Pushing the Sky  
  
Chemical Brothers - Replacement  
  
Killers Soundtrack  
  
Dance Dance Revolution 5th Mix - Ecstacy  
  
Delerium - Morpheus  
  
Desree - Desree You Gotta Be strong  
  
Dexter Freebish - Leaving Town  
  
DJ Quicksilver -Techno Rave Trance Emotions  
  
DJ Ani - Enta The Dragon (Tekken 3 Mix) - DJ Red  
  
dj tatana - Words (DJ Energy Mix)  
  
Dj Sammy - Esperanza  
  
DJ Sammy DP - Sunlight (Radio Edit)  
  
DJ Sammy feat. Carisma - Magic  
  
dj tatana - Words (DJ Energy Mix)  
  
Dave Mathews Band - Crush  
  
Dave Mathews - Satelite  
  
Dave Mathews - Devil Went Down To Georgia  
  
Desree - Desree You Gotta Be strong  
  
Disco - Donna Summers - She Works  
  
Hard For The Money  
  
drew carey - The Time Warp  
  
Drew Carey - Shake Your Groove Thing  
  
Drew Carey Show - Cleveland Rocks  
  
Dr. Demento - Saturday Night Live - Dungeons and Dragons  
  
Dropline - Fly Away From Here (Graduation Day)  
  
Eagle Eye Cherry - Save Tonight  
  
EverClear - I Will Buy A New Life  
  
Elvis - A Little Less Conversation (Elvis Vs Jxl remix)  
  
Everything - Who Got The Hooch  
  
Frank Zappa - Valley Girl  
  
Eifel 65 - Blue  
  
Eve 6 - Inside Out  
  
Stereo Fuze - Everything  
  
Fat Boy Slim - Kung Fu Fighting (remix)  
  
Fantasy Island - BBMak vs Artful Dodger - Still on Your Side  
  
Good Charlotte - Change  
  
House music-Techno - Dance.Rave - DJ Kosmonova - Take Me Away (Club Mix)  
  
Heather Nova - virus of the mind  
  
House music-Techno - Dance.Rave - DJ Kosmonova - Take Me Away (Club Mix)  
  
Instrumental-Brandy & Monica - The Boy Is Mine (karaoke)  
  
Jennifer Page - Crush J azz (Acid), Techno, Trance, Club, House, Rap - Orb - Trippin on Sunshine  
  
Kung Fu fighting (super techno full bass moutain dew cool pet  
  
Kylie Minogue (xakk remix) - Can't get you out of my head  
  
Kylie Minogue - Outta my head (Dix mix)  
  
Kylie Minogue - Tight Rope  
  
Kansas - Dust In The Wind  
  
Legand Of Zelda Theme (Techno Remix)  
  
Leah Andreone - It's Alright It's Ok  
  
Michelle Branch - All You Wanted  
  
Matchbox 20 - Breakfast at Tiffany's  
  
Michelle Branch - Everywhere  
  
Moby - Porcelain  
  
Matchbox 20 - Matchbox 20 - Last Beautiful Girl  
  
Moby - Porcelain  
  
Mandy Moore - 07 - Crush  
  
Mai Yamane with SEATBELTS - THE REAL FOLK BLUES  
  
Nelly Furtado - I'm Like a Bird  
  
Nelly Fertado - On The Radio (Remember the days)  
  
Nelly Furtado- - Turn Off The Light  
  
Natalie Imbruglia - Wrong Impression  
  
OMC - How Bizarre  
  
Our Lady Peace - Somewhere Out There  
  
Pink - Dont let me get me  
  
Pink - Get This Party Started  
  
Queen + Robbie Williams - We are the Champions  
  
Red Dwarf - Rimmer Song  
  
Rammstein - Du Hast (German Version)  
  
R.E.M. --- Shiney Happy People  
  
R.E.M. - Losing My Religion.mp3  
  
rubyhorse - sparkle  
  
Ron-E - DJ Energy - Enter the Future  
  
System F - Ferry Corsten -  
  
DJ Energy & Tatana - End Of Time (Lost Witness remix)  
  
she's so high - Tal Bachman  
  
Smash Mouth - Walkin' On the Sun  
  
Smash Mouth - All Star  
  
Techno- Tunnel Trance Force - Are You Ready  
  
The Supermen Lovers - Starlight  
  
The Verve - Bittersweet Symphony  
  
Tekken 3 - theme (this is a really awsome techno song)  
  
The Verve - Bittersweet Symphony  
  
Trip Hop & Acid Jazz & Trance - Orbital - Hackers Starting Theme  
  
The Coors - When The Stars Turn Blue (feat. Bono)  
  
Theme - Mission impossible  
  
teckno - Fallen Angel (Dolphin Trance Club Mix)  
  
Techno - Trance-Rave-Jungle-  
  
Dj Energy - Believer  
  
The Turtles - So Happy Together  
  
Thursday - Porcelain  
  
Trance - Soundfactory vs. Exit - Hard Traxx 2001 - Lovin You Remix 2001  
  
Unknown Artist - The Fast And The Furious -  
  
Unknown Artist - Trance - Dj Energy - Believer  
  
Unknown Artist - 100% Acid Jazz - 17 - Track 17  
  
Unknown Artist - Brandy - Put that on Everythin  
  
Unknown Artist - Bosson one in a million  
  
Vanessa Amorosi - Absolutely Everybody  
  
Vanessa Carlton - Thousand Miles  
  
Vanessa Carlton - Ordinary Day  
  
Howaard Shore and Enya - Howard Shore - Lothlorien  
  
Howard Shore and Enya - Lord of the Rings  
  
OST - soundtrack-the ring goes south  
  
LOTR - soundtrack-the council of elrond - enya  
  
Howard Shore - The Black Rider  
  
Howard Shore - Lord Of The Rings - 01 - The Prophecy  
  
Lord Of The Rings - The Fellowship Of The Ring - 16 - Amon Hen  
  
Howard Shore - The Treason of Isengard  
  
Howaard Shore - At the Sign of the Prancing Pony  
  
The Lord of the Rings - The Council of Elrond  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings - Gothic Power  
  
Howaard Shore and Enya - The L  
  
Howard Shore - The Great River  
  
Enya - Lothlorien  
  
Lord Of The Rings Soundtrack - Flight to the Ford  
  
Howard Shore - The Bridge of Khazad Dum  
  
Howard Shore - The Shadow of the Past  
  
LotR - A Knife in the Dark  
  
LotR - Concerning Hobbits  
  
Various Artists - Howard Shore & Edward Ross / T  
  
LOTR - 15 - The Great River  
  
BT - Bt - Tomb Raider Soundtrack  
  
Basement Jaxx - Where's Your Head At  
  
Tomb Raider Soundtrack - Outkast - Speedballin'  
  
Tomb Raider Theme - Tomb Raider  
  
U2 - Elevation - Tomb Raider Remix  
  
Fat Boy Slim (Feat. Bootsy Collins) - Illumination  
  
Missy "Misdemeanor" Elliott - Get Ur Feak On (Amended Remix w/ Nelly Furtado)  
  
Moby - Ain't Never Learned  
  
Nine Inch Nails-Deep(Tomb Raider Soundtrack)  
  
The Chemical Brothers - Galaxy Bounce.  
  
Groove Armada - Edge Hill  
  
Delerium (feat. Aude) - Terra Firma (Lara's Mix)  
  
Garbage - The World Is Not Enough  
  
Unknown Artist - JAMES BOND THEME SONG  
  
Moby - James Bond Theme  
  
Sheryl Crow - Tomorrow Never Dies  
  
Madonna - Die Another Day (FULL)  
  
Moby - Lobby Scene  
  
Enya - Techno - Rave-Jungle - Matrix II Trance Mix  
  
ATB vs ALICE DJ - The Matrix Theme  
  
John Williams - The Imperial March (Darth Vader)  
  
Metallica - Star Wars Imperial March  
  
Moby - StarWars (Trance Remix)  
  
John Williams - Duel of the Fates  
  
Weird Al Yankovic - I wanna be a stormtrooper (starwars)  
  
John Williams - Star Wars: Main Theme  
  
Techno - Star Wars - Jedi Master  
  
Parody (Original) - Star Wars Gangsta Rap (Yoda)  
  
Comedy - Star Wars In 30 Seconds  
  
Techno - Star Wars - Jedi Master  
  
Aphex Twins - Star Wars Theme (Trance Techno Mix)  
  
Moby - StarWars (Trance Remix)  
  
Beat Mania - StarCraft Techno Music  
  
John Williams - Star Wars: Main Theme  
  
megadeth - StarCraft  
  
Starcraft - Homeworld  
  
Starcraft - Brood War Bash (techno)  
  
Starcraft - Main Title Theme  
  
Starcraft- Protoss Theme 1  
  
Unknown Artist - Untitled  
  
Blizzard - Zerg 2  
  
Blizzard - Terran 1  
  
Blizzard - Terran 3  
  
Rammstein - Du Hast (starcraft remix)  
  
Blizzard - Starcraft Terran Theme 1  
  
Starcraft- Protoss Theme 1  
  
Beat Mania - StarCraft Techno Music  
  
Blizzard - Protoss 1  
  
Chris-Starcraft - The Few, The Prouds, Expendable Marines  
  
megadeth - StarCraft 


	12. Chapter 12! Page 101! YAYNESS! WOW! WO...

CHAPTER 12  
  
"Wow, they've never held off punishment this long." A student whispered. The students now had sobered up, thanks to Hermione who hit them all with Sobering Charms a number of times. "Yeah, now we've done it." Another one whispered. "Everybody… We can pull through, we just need to run and pack our stuff and try to fly out!" Neville shouted. Everybody stared. "Well its that or listen to Howlers for a year, or get suspended, or… THE FORBIDDEN FOREST!" he squeaked.  
  
Solana, Sarah, Katz, Beth, Liv, and Jen shrugged. They didn't really care. At least they changed the school dramatically, it was now Tuesday morning, and no one was eating. "Well, I don't care, this isn't good, not even for us." Olivia said, she picked up a spoon and was staring at it. "Sure, ok… So we take the punishment?!" Sarah yelped. "No, we just don't stick around." Beth said, leaning her head on the table. "Aha! The students have calmed down now." Dumbledore said, the other teachers peered over his shoulder from the doorway. "This is a harsh punishment, and we can't expel you all… Otherwise there would be no school." Dumbledore said calmly.   
A wave of excitement rolled through the room. "Nothing good of course," he continued, the students shut up. "All house points will be removed from every house."   
  
Without thinking, Kat jumped up on the table. "WHOOO HOOO!!!" she shouted. Everyone stared blankly. "What?" she asked sheepishly sitting down. "Well, at least Gryffindor can't win the House Cup." Jen shrugged. "Hey!" Sarah smacked her jokingly. At this moment, every member in the Steam Team started clapping, and stood up. "YAAAAAAAAY!!!!" They yelled, and jumped up on the Slytherin table, and smiled at Dumbledore. "THANK YOU!" Solana said, blowing him a kiss, just before she pulled Draco on the table, who was paper white. Draco's eyes grew, and this was too much for Katz and Solana, who thought it was just so cute how big his eyes looked, and kissed him on both cheeks. Solana released her hold on his shirt collar, and he tripped off the table and promptly he began wiping his mouth off.   
  
  
Pansy looked murderous. "You are going to die Potter!" she screamed at Katz, who was grinning ear to ear. It was Wednesday. The Wedding Wednesday to be exact.   
  
The Events:  
  
"Today, is the first annual Wedding Wednesday, and for some reason I am keeping this day of the week, and this one only." Dumbledore said merrily that day at breakfast. The normal buzzing ceased, as all attention was drawn to him. "I shall draw four names out of the hat. Two marriages today." He smiled, and gestured to two hats on the table in place of a plate or a cup. "Now, remember one person could marry another person from another house, so be still!"   
  
Beth flexed her fingers anxiously. "Who are you hoping for?" A girl asked her, on her right. "Oliver Wood." She answered and crossed her fingers.   
  
Katz and Solana looked on intently, they were both wishing that Draco would end up for either one, just as long as one of **them** got him, no one else. "Well, alright since I see you are all dying to see who gets who, the first couple will be…" Dumbledore reached a hand into the hats. "Beth K. And… Oliver W." Beth was now blushing furiously, smiling, and giggling. Oliver went over, and shook her hand, and took her outside. "And the second couple shall be… Draco Malfoy… And Katz Potter." He called out. Solana screamed a very girly scream, and hugged her and smiled (think beauty pageants etc!). Katz smiled, and shook her hand, then went to sit on Draco's lap. Draco looked as if someone had force fed him lime, that was attached to a steam roller.  
  
It was now time to go to the dormitories and start getting ready for bed. Draco was leading her down to the Slytherin Common rooms. "Well at least we get to have a honey moon, I mean we are supposed to be married aren't we?" Katz' face grew red, she stopped at his side and whirled him around so he was looking at her. "Uh oh… I was thinking out loud wasn't I?" he asked slowly. She nodded, and proceeded to drag him outside. "Uh, Katz, what are you doing!? We have to be in bed soon!!!" he cried out, but she didn't stop before they were by the Lake. "You want honey moon?! Well I suppose a tree would be **great** company for a boy…" with that she proceeded to tie him to the tree. He yelped, and pouted for a while, but realized it was useless, and started a long string of un polite words to Katz retreating form.   
  
Solana awoke to the sound of screaming. "That's odd, I haven't done anything today…" she thought, slipping her feet into her ducky slippers, and put on her robe. After making it to the Great Hall, realizing she was late, and Draco was missing, she turned around and ran out to the Lake. "Draco! What are you doing out here?!" she yelled, hands on hips giving him a disappointed look. He smirked. "Well I didn't come out here on my own… Your friend took me." Solana shrugged and sat down. "So what'd you do?" she was now starting to be amused. "Nothing, I was just sayin- Oh never mind, nothing I say helps anyway…." He glared at her. Solana cocked her head to the side. "You ok?" she asked sheepishly. Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm ok… There isn't a thing wrong… Well other THEN I'M TIED TO A TREE AND I HAVE BEEN HERE SINCE LAST NIGHT!" he shouted. Solana snorted. "Well if you're going to be that way, I suppose I'll just be going…." She walked away very slowly. "WAIT! WAIT SOLANA!" he called. She stopped but did not turn around. "Yes?" Draco cleared his throat. "If you, er… Untie me, I'll give you something, anything!" Solana had a thoughtful look on her face when she had turned around, and came back over. "Yes… A date to the Yule Ball…" she smiled. Draco looked downcast. "fine.." and she untied him. 


End file.
